We Used to be Heroes
by S.M.Shoka
Summary: In the future, the Justice League of America has disbanded. The country is frustrated with the ever threat of psychotic villains, super-powered aliens, and impending destruction. Now, on the brink of war, the remaining members learn what it means to be heroes. *Some mature content, language, pairings, and an O.C*
1. April Ninth

**So this story takes place in the Timm universe. I'm using different aspects from the shows and even the DC animated movies - some elements have been changed though and I also added some stuff from the comics. Hope it all makes sense. Please leave some comments!**

**I own nothing. I just really like DC. Mainly the Justice League. And mainly Batman. **

* * *

><p>"Extra, extra! Read all about it!" the young boy waved the newspaper in his hand as small swarms of people gathered around for a closer inspection. "The press interviews the JLA in town square!"<p>

Children ran by, boys and girls, zigzagging through the street and weaving in and out of traffic as they raced towards the crowds populating the center of Washington DC. It had been televised all morning with constant coverage and updates, interrupting scheduled programming and cheesy infomercials. The streets were congested with more cars than usual, buses packed to the brim with commuters, and the sidewalks busy with snakes of people slithering inch by inch towards the commotion.

"In just a few minutes we've been told that the Justice League will enter the room with the press," the reporter cleared her throat as another spectator bumped into her. "Again, we're not sure what kind of format they will be following" –

"This is World News and if you're just tuning in we've got live coverage of the JLA press conference" –

"I'm here with senator Richards as we and the rest of the world waits to see the superheroes in their first ever" –

It was difficult cutting class without getting caught, but it was even more difficult budging their way into the heaving town hall. The pair of boys ducked their way behind security, opened several doors, and made their way up and down staircases before they saw it. They had lived their lives hearing stories about the people who could fly, morph into different creatures, and turn invisible. It always seemed like myths, fairytales, but they knew it was true. And, now, with today the truth never seemed more real.

"Shit, Peter, that's them!" Henry shrieked like a school girl, but Peter was too astonished to tease him because standing in the center of the room, surrounded by camera flashes and stupefied onlookers was the Justice League. The large S seemed to gleam on Superman's chest as he stood smiling, hands on hips, with Batman and Wonder Woman on each side. The Amazon Princess watched the audience and press with a steady grey gaze in contrast to Batman's sharp glare.

"Superman! Will you tell us what your secret identity is?"

"Is Martian Manhunter an actual manhunter?"

"Will Hawkgirl ever take of her bird mask?"

Behind them the Flash looked almost bored as the reporters flocked around the group, and it was difficult to judge what Martian Manhunter was thinking with his blank, solemn expression. Hawkgirl fluttered her feathery wings, but it wasn't until Greenlantern cleared his throat that Superman decided to finally speak.

"Hi. Hello." His voice was soft, hesitant. "We thank you for taking your time out of your day to speak with us."

The room shuttered with soft murmurs and whispers.

"While we may not interact with the public media quite often, we still serve to protect the people. We believe that it's our duty, as the Justice League of America, to watch over you." He glanced at Wonder Woman, who nodded, before speaking. "After serving you for the past few years, we've come to learn how fragile this planet truly is. Yet, we remain confident. We remain just. And, well, we hope that this conference will better bridge our relationship with you. United we stand."

While light bulbs flashed, microphones scratched, and pencils scribbled, the air grew thicker with excitement. Security pushed the growing and eager crowd back, hands waving, but it was useless. It was a day that proved to be pivotal – history in the making. Years later, teachers would ask their students, "Where were you on April ninth?" or "What were you doing during the JLA Conference?" The League were legends, and, at that particular instant, anyone was willing to do anything to get close to them.

"Whoa," was all that could escape from Peter's lips as he gazed at the tall stature of Superman, grasping the boy's small notepad.

The signature small black curl brushed Superman's eyebrow as he finished scrawling a message onto the page. "Here you go, Peter. Remember to stay in school."

"Th-thanks," he squawked, face bright red. The boys ran straight home, their mouths chattering nonstop, and flashed their autographs in the faces of friends, family, and complete strangers. It was a day they would never forget and was soon added to the calendar as a national holiday: Justice Day. But it wouldn't be long before the meaning of that day became twisted with hatred and fear. For no one could imagine how quickly the smiles could change, how swift the laughter could fade, and how sudden the praise could evaporate. Years later, people would sneer, calling that faithful April ninth, Injustice Day.

* * *

><p><em>SU·PER·HERO: type of hero or saviour possessing extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and dedicated to protecting the public…<em>


	2. Injustice

_Present day_

* * *

><p>"This better be quick, Wally," John repeated for the umpteenth time that night. "Shit. You <em>know <em>I don't want to see" –

"I know, I know. Look, this is urgent. You know I wouldn't have called you in the middle of the night otherwise."

The two ducked into the abandoned alley, which was littered with colorful junk food wrappers and newspapers. Wally didn't bother to glance at the headlines – it was what everyone had been talking about all night. He drummed his fingers against his thigh instead, eyes darting from time to time to confirm John's sketchy feet beside him. It had taken him hours to convince the old friend to accompany him, and the tension only continued to grow worse as they approached the entrance key.

John sighed deeply as he watched Wally pick up the busted payphone and dial the code. "Judas priest…"

A crack emerged in the graffiti smeared walls, and Wally placed his palm against it. With a quiet hiss, a door appeared, opening for the pair.

"C'mon, man," he said, slapping a hand against John's shoulder, "they're waiting."

He grunted but quickly followed at the sound of a distant siren.

The fluorescent lights slowly clicked on one by one as they walked further down the winding hallway. It was still somewhat dark, the flickering lights casting shadows against the tinged white walls. Besides the buzzing of the lamps, the clacking of their shoes against the white tiles remained to be the only sound echoing through the cold halls. Wally could see his breath, and a ghost of a smile lingered on his lips as he recalled complaining to Superman how it used to be too warm. The quarters hadn't been maintained in a while.

"They should all be there already," Wally said. "I think they wanted to meet in the cave, but that probably would have been weird, huh?"

"Pfft." John clucked his tongue. "You think?"

With the way things were going now, they had been receiving help from the most unlikely of people – strangers, enemies, acquaintances. Wally chewed his lip. He hoped this would make things different, but he now knew that hope was only a fleeting moment. Something that was difficult to believe in. As if there was anything left to believe in anymore. If only he could tell that to the sudden pounding of his heart as they finally approached the locked door.

Wally cleared his throat. "0-1-1-9-4-0."

"_Recognized, the Flash."_

And with a low beep, the door slid open.

John scoffed. "For someone who apparently worked alone, he sure as hell has a lot of help."

They turned around at the sound of the door, eyes locking onto Wally West and John Stewart.

The Hall of Justice was a mere shadow of its former self – the paintings of the members hung crookedly, covered in a thin layer of dust. Some had fallen, the smiles cracked in the middle, while the computers remained cold and untouched. Dust particles twirled in the air, reflecting off the dim light shining down upon the group. They sat at the old round table, legs crossed and elbows propped – the Bat-Family.

"Hey…" Robin sat up in his chair, a hesitant smile emerging underneath the black hood. "I didn't think you guys were gonna make it." Red Hood spun his gun on the table as Nightwing sat near, arms crossed and a scowl etched onto his face. Batgirl sighed, shaking her head, and looked down.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo," muttered Red Hood, toying with his gun.

Lips twisting into a snarl, John opened his mouth not before getting cut off by Wally. "Sorry it took us a while. With everything going on. Where's Hawkgirl and Manhunter?"

"She couldn't make it," Red Hood said, eliciting another pointed look from John.

Nightwing sat up. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

"What?"

"The gun thing. You're going to wind up shooting one of us in the damn face" –

"Jason couldn't get Hawkgirl and we couldn't Manhunter," Batgirl said, giving Nightwing a lingering look which he simply ignored. "This isn't her game. Apparently."

Wally flinched, the pit of his stomach swirling like the restless sea. "Oh…oh, I thought at least" –

"We tried, Wally." Batgirl sighed once more, and there was something in her voice that waivered. "We really tried. But it's not…it's not the same anymore."

Red Hood leaned back in his chair. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck off, Jason," Nightwing spat.

"Stop being such a dick, Dick."

"Classic. Seriously, man, not like I haven't heard that one before."

Robin cleared his throat. "Guys, c'mon, can we just not do this again?"

"What?" he sprang forward in the chair with a loud smack. "He's the one walking in, giving out orders like he's Batman or something."

Batgirl stood slowly. "Oh, my, god, who the _hell_ cares! We've got more important matters to discuss, Jason, than what to do with that cowl."

"What more important matters?" he shot up, Nightwing and Robin tensely following in suite. A small laugh escaped from Red Hood's lips and his shoulders drooped. "What was the point of this meeting anyway? Canary and Red Tornado wouldn't even listen. Green Arrow's out and Shazam's scared shitless. Not even Aqualad or that martian chick. We're good as fucked, Babs."

The clock ticked, the hands twitching at twelve. It was a while until anyone spoke up.

"This is beyond stupid." John crossed his arms. "Wally, look, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. I mean, what the hell do you want us to do? They don't even _want _our help."

"Wow," Red Hood snorted, collapsing back to his seat, "thanks, Captain Obvious. Tell us why you're here again?"

"We can say the same for you," Robin said quietly. He simply pursed his lips but Robin continued anyway. "I know we're all scared. None of this was supposed to happen. The League…I thought it meant peace. And hope. But now it's disbanded and people are afraid and we're declaring war against each other. We can't just let that happen. We can't just…just hide and watch the world kill itself."

Time was at a standstill as no one wanted to say what they were all thinking. The world was afraid of them, and they, in return, were afraid of the world. Wally's eyes strayed away, landing on the torn portrait of Superman. How long had it been there, he thought, laying in the corner growing cobwebs?

John placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. "So," he said, turning his attention to Robin. "What do you suggest we do without Wonder Woman, Superman, and the other one? I mean, Batman."

Robin glanced behind him, his grey eyes tracing his family. The only thing he had left. "We give back hope. For the people, right? United we stand."


	3. Believe

_Before…_

* * *

><p>"You made it!"<p>

Bruce stood at the doorframe, glaring daggers at Clark as Diana embraced the news reporter into a quick hug. While it didn't have much of an affect with his sunglasses on, that still didn't stop him. _If looks could kill, _he thought.

Her smile stretched wider as she leaned into Bruce and, ignoring his stiffening, slid her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't think Clark could actually get you here," Diana said, pulling back. "Used your superpowers, huh?"

"I have my ways," laughed Clark. He pulled out a plastic bowl of chocolate chip cookies from his messenger bag. "Are we late?"

"No, no. Come in!" she gestured them inside.

Bruce clenched his teeth, hesitating before stepping inside Diana's apartment. He could kill him. He could actually kill the Boy Scout. Lace his ridiculous cookies with kryptonite and beat the snot out of him when he was down. Then drag the body and dump it into –

"Bats!" Wally sat up from the sectional couch. "No way!"

Clark called him the other night, briefing Bruce on an urgent meeting all members of the League needed to attend the next day.

"Where," he had asked.

"Oh, somewhere casual. Maybe a member's place. The Watchtower's going through a, uh, maintenance check."

If he hadn't been running on three hours of sleep and wasn't currently nursing his wounds, Batman would have noticed the obvious lie seeping from Superman's voice. Well, he did notice. He just didn't care at the time.

"I'll just put these it the kitchen." Clark basically ran off, a cookie slipping off onto the shag carpet.

Oh, he would kill him. That little Man of Shit.

Diana lived on the eighteenth floor in a historical apartment of Washington D.C. It was one of those apartments with an actual bellhop boy and valet parking, something Clark had to chuckle at. Trendy boutiques, bookstores, and diners filled the streets, while the sounds of honking and chattering swirled in the warm autumn wind.

"What the hell, Kal?" Bruce followed him into the small kitchen.

"What?" he said, failing to mask a chuckle. "We _are_ having a meeting. Just because there's food and music and, well, pleasant conversation doesn't mean" –

"I'm needed back in Gotham."

"It's the middle of the day! I thought Batman only worked during the night." Clark leaned against the counter, chomping on a cookie. "Oh, wait, let me guess – crime never sleeps?"

Bruce wiped a crumb off his black trench coat.

"Look I know talking really isn't your thing – what, it isn't. But, Diana's been planning this for a while. She was right, you know. Sure, we work together but we're also friends."

Even with his wayfarer shades tinted with lead, Clark could feel his glare boiling from behind the dark lenses.

"Okay, how about this..."

"Kal."

"Bruce."

"You think this is funny."

"A little."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Diana emerged into the kitchen and grabbed Bruce's arm. "Come on, we've got plenty of food."

With low ceilings and a large balcony window, the living room seemed to glow in dim light. She had books, Bruce noted, shelves filled with several texts ranging from Greek mythology to globalization and gender empowerment. Being a UN Ambassador wasn't effortless. The crème colored couch wrapped around the wood panel walls, and colorful bubble lamps rested against the mahogany end tables.

Shayera lounged on a pillow next to Wally, sipping a glass of wine as John stood by the balcony, surveying the traffic. J'onn fiddled with the Catalina radio, which emitted the soothing voice of Billie Holiday.

"Keep it to one station, man," Wally said, mouth full of blue cheese. "Or at least put it on _Four Star Playhouse_."

"No, wait, go back to Billie." John reached for the dial.

Shayera snorted. "Just gotta control everything, huh, John?"

"Excuse me? What does that" –

"So, we've got casserole, stew, and a roast beef," Diana cleared her throat and adjusted her turtleneck. "I haven't had much practice in domestic duties, but I think I got Man's food right. It may not be as good as Alfred's though."

Bruce assumed he should have said something in response. Anything.

He didn't.

"Bruce finally decides to grace us with his presence. I think that's a Sign of the Times." Shayera coughed as Wally pulled the wineglass from her lips.

"Yeah, maybe you've had enough of that."

"I don't understand the fascination with this," J'onn spoke up. "It reminds me of the battle cries from my planet."

John laughed and began snapping his fingers. "It's swing. Nat King Cole is one of the best. My mother used to play jazz and blues when I was a kid."

"Scit-skat-s'kadoo!" Wally flung himself from the couch, kicking his feet and wagging his finger.

"That is the worst interpretation of the Lindy Hop that I've ever seen." Shayera put her hands up defensively as she tried to maneuver around him. "And I've danced with John."

Wally grabbed her hands before she could protest and, well, before John could give another retort. "Well, come on then. You hip to the jive?"

"Oh, god." But she didn't resist, shuffling and skipping her feet along with him, her dress flapping.

Bruce stood off by the kitchen, watching in disdain as Clark joined them. The music grew louder, saxophones and trumpets clashing, twisting with the cries of laughter. He wanted to slip out, but could see the twinkling in Diana's eyes, her cheeks tainted with pink from amusement. And something within Bruce fixed himself to that spot even when she stood next to him, grazing his arm.

"I'm glad you came," she said and when he failed to respond, quickly added, "Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it."

He stuffed his hands further into his pockets. "You have a nice home."

"Thanks. It's nicer when I have company. I barely use it."

"It's very you."

Diana raised her eyebrow.

"The books, the map, and sculptures." He tilted his chin. "Knowledge, civilization, arts and crafts."

She looked away for a moment, tucking her long dark hair behind her ear. "It's nice seeing you. I mean, no billionaire playboy or brooding crusader."

J'onn shook his head, phasing his arm once Shayera reached for him again. "C'mon, J'onn, it's an easy dance!"

"Yeah," said Wally. "It's just step, shuffle-step, pivot, turn, shuffle, dip" –

"Knock it off." John elbowed the red-head.

_"__That was Lady Day, folks. Her beautiful voice reaching millions. I'm Scooter Johnson, reminding you good people of the annual Justice parade this Saturday. It commemorates the years of this great nations' heroes, the Justice League of America."_

John sat down on the cushioned chair, listening intently.

_"__The heroes themselves will make their usual appearance at the parade. Don't forget to arrive bright and early so you can see the Man of Steel himself! Here's some John and Jane Doe's telling us what the League means to them…"_

"I've gotta remember to get my costume from the drycleaners this time," Wally said, plopping next to John. "Last year I had _the_ most stubborn sauce stain."

"Pfft, sure it was sauce?" John cracked a grin. Wally stuck out his tongue.

"Well," Clark cleared his throat. "I guess that kind of gets things started. I'd like to thank you all for coming here. Not to mention Diana for this delicious food."

Crumbs spilled from Wally's lips. "Thanks, toots!"

"_Anyway, _I thought it be good that you all heard this from me, but, it looks like there will be a ceremony after the parade in the capitol. It's been kept under wraps but they've built a monument of us."

John whistled and Shayera raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"And you're happy about this," Bruce said.

"It's an honor," said J'onn. "This planet may be strange, but your customs are familiar. I think it's with great respect."

Clark nodded. "What, you think this is bad or something?"

"I think this is stupid."

"C'mon, Bruce," said Diana, fiddling with her hoop earrings. "You've got to admit that this is important. This is big."

"It's getting bigger than all of us."

Shayera rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of his depressing shit. "If this is your way of saying you don't want to go, don't go. No one's holding a gun to your thick-ass head."

At first no one spoke, used to their bickering. But when Bruce slipped off his sunglasses, revealing an ugly purple bruise, he looked to no one in particular. "We're gods to them."

Clark opened his mouth but closed it, knowing Bruce wouldn't disclose what happened. He could only assume Bane. The pale blue eye was streaked with red.

"It's becoming something bigger than we are. They look up to us like we can control fate."

"And with great power comes great responsibility." John waved his hand, dismissing Bruce's words like a smelly fart. "We know."

"Do you, now."

The League fell quiet. Sure, things were moving fast – television shows, anthems, and national holidays. But they would never forget what they represented and who they served. While they had some difficult times working together, they seemed to finally come to a place of stability. They trusted each other, something they would never take for granted.


	4. Fallen

_Before…_

* * *

><p>Screaming.<p>

It came from all directions – shattering cries and piercing shouts. Somehow, it rose above the crashing and thundering of the toppling buildings and clanking of cars.

"Fall back!" Batman repeated into his earpiece before leaping to the side. A long metal streetlight zipped by, hurtling into the windows of an outlet store. The glass erupted, causing Batman to dive upon two bystanders, shielding them from the shards with his cape.

"Negative," said Superman, swooping high into the night sky. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern hovered on each side, their arms outstretched in a rigid fighting stance. "We've got enemy targeted in three, two…"

With a deep swoosh, the three superheroes spun around, diving towards the armored mech-suits.

"Lantern," she called. "Defensive!" Wonder Woman crisscrossed her arms, deflecting the firing beams, until a large green shield materialized before the trio.

Superman crashed into a mech-suit, yanking its arms and spinning it through the air, while Green Lantern hit another into a truck with a giant green racket. Pedestrians scrambled, feet tripping and arms waving, as they desperately sought for cover.

"I'm Minnie Blanchet," the reporter breathed, flinching as a nearby car soared through the sky, "and it looks like the Justice League is waging a real battle here. Civilians are still in the area, countless wounded and trapped…"

Lantern floated above the mangled mech-suit and, creating a pair of large hands, tore open the head. "Shit," he muttered. His lips snarled in disgust as he turned away from the lifeless body, vomit dripping from the mouth. "Lantern to all points – they've got a vice."

A head rolled to the side once Wonder Woman bashed opened another mech-suit. Her grey eyes flashed. He had already injected himself with the fatal shot. "Cowards! Face your battle with an honorable death!"

"All we need is one." Hawkgirl gripped her mace, soaring through the hectic streets with Martian Manhunter gliding nearby. "Flash, you" –

"I can use some assistance here with evacuating," he snapped, "or hurry the hell up."

Flash sped down the aisles of a grocery store, eyes quickly searching for movement. Packaged foods sprawled around the tiles, lights dangled from the ceiling, while shelves remained collapsed on another. It was difficult enough having to hall any lingering spectators by himself, but this was like playing a game of Where's Waldo mixed with I Spy.

Superman tore through another mech-suit and growled in frustration. "New plan – J'onn, phase through one of the mech-suits. I'll launch a surprise attack."

What was left of Coast City, once the League finally dispersed, resembled that of ancient ruins. The mech-suits appeared without warning, following the arrival of a ravenous Justice League that everything went to shit and evacuation remained more than frenzied. The small crowd of wounded stragglers and dazed reporters hesitantly grew around the captured mech-suit, the team of superheroes closely surrounding the perpetrator.

"Stand back," John repeated to the pedestrians but to no avail. He clucked his tongue, turning to Wonder Woman. "Okay, like really? They're starting to annoy me more than usual."

"This _planet_ is starting to annoy me more than usual," she mumbled.

Superman placed his hands on his hips, surveying the scene. The remaining soldier lay at their feet, bounded at the wrists and ankles. He refused to speak, refused to look at them, but the Man of Steel didn't need supervision to see him visibly shaking.

Crouching, Superman tilted his head. "Now, I know you don't want to make this difficult. We're here to help."

The man spat on him.

Gasps drew from the crowds, while a few dared to clap and cheer. Flash's eyes widened, mouth slightly agape.

"Well, shit," he muttered.

Tightening his jaw, Superman wiped the sticky substance off his cheek. He clenched his fists and, slowly, his baby blue eyes darkened, turning a deep red. With a loud yelp, the man rolled around frantically as smoke sizzled on his sleeve.

"Hmph." He stood up, eyes instantly clear. "Can you get any information out of him, Batman?"

Superman was used to his prolonged pauses, but as the silence stretched longer, his eyes glanced at his old friend. To some, it may have seemed like Batman was stalling as he glared at the oncoming flashing sirens. But Superman recognized the subtle expressions within the cowl, could see that look of disapproval, and he scowled in response. _What, _he thought, _what do you want me to do?_

Ignoring him, Batman cocked his head, finally glaring at the perpetrator, who was blinking furiously.

"I can break your femur," he said quietly, almost detached, "or maybe you'd prefer J'onn to penetrate your mind."

The man opened his mouth, slightly choking, "_J-jebi se, seronjo._"

_F-fuck you, asshole. _

"_Mi je zadovoljstvo_," Batman said, slowly leaning forward. _Very well._ "J'onn."

Everyone grew up hearing stories of the heroes' powers and strengthens. Children knew that Superman shot lasers out of his eyes, and that the Flash manipulated atoms with his speed. They pointed in awe, seeing Hawkgirl flying or Green Lantern's glowing creations. Batman was rumored to have invisible powers, and Wonder Woman's strength was unmatched. And while people heard about Martian Manhunter's telekinesis, very few actually witnessed it.

There was a reason.

The bounded man gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head as J'onn stood above, pushing his way through memories and sifting through thoughts. His head twitched.

She pursed her lips. Hawkgirl would like to think that it was the arrival of the police and firefighters that pushed back the crowds, dispersing, but she would only be fooling herself. It was an out of body experience, watching J'onn read minds, something uncomfortable. Something she still wasn't fully prepared for even after all of these years.

The man fell back against the hard concrete, mouth hanging open.

"His memories have been altered," Martian Manhunter finally spoke. "Most of it was tainted. I could only take a few valuable pieces."

Flash frowned. "What do you mean altered? Like, someone got to him before we did?"

"Dr. Destiny?" Hawkgirl said.

The Martian shook his head, and his colleagues waited a few moments in confusion before he said, "No. This is different. It felt like a collaborative effort to misconstrue this man's memories."

Superman crossed his arms. "They were expecting us. Whoever they are."

"Cadmus."

"Huh?"

"Cadmus," said Martian Manhunter. "It was the only piece of information I could really grasp. That and his grandmother's birthday."

"Uh, s'exuse me, superfellas?" A police officer emerged, waving a notebook in his hand. "I was wondering if we could get a few notes" –

"Classified," Superman said, barely a glance. "We'll provide information with you if need be."

The officer bit his lip, eyes darting to each member. "If _need_ be? You guys just destroyed half the city, I mean, we're talking millions of dollars' worth of damages with buildings, cars, not to mention _lives"_ –

"We'll pay for the damage." The Amazon Princess stared at Batman, not before saying, "And, of course, we'll help with the clean-up. It's our duty to serve and protect you humans."

"I…but…" the officer fidgeted, casting a fleeting glance at the drooling perpetrator. "Well, so is mine" –

"You're dismissed," Wonder Woman squinted at his badge, "Jerry."

"It's Terry."

But at the lack of response, not to mention the twitching soldier on the ground, the officer stumbled back to his squad. Firefighters sifted through the rubble, while police guided ambulances into open areas and aided the civilians. Cameras flashed, reporters waving microphones towards the League.

"We've heard of Cadmus before, right?" Hawkgirl flittered her wings. "That name seems to keep popping up."

"Well, it sure isn't a coincidence," Green Lantern said.

Superman huffed, seemingly unnerved by this, and turned to Batman. "What? You're angry, I get it, but you're acting like" –

"Kal." Wonder Woman stepped between them but Batman brushed past her.

"The next time you think of destroying a city, then putting the bill on _me_" –

"We always try to divert the fighting into a safe zone," the princess said, lifting a hand to place on his shoulder but quickly retreated. "You know that. But there isn't always enough time" –

"They're starting to question us," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. He seized his grappling hook and pointed it to the sky. "Try not to forget your mission, Son of Krypton."

He shot into the air, cape blending with the night sky and twisting into an ominous shadow.

Flash cleared his throat. "Well."

"Bring the prisoner to the Watchtower," Superman said and twisted his mouth in thought. His eyes remained fixed to the sky. "I've got a few questions to ask him."


	5. Old Times

_Present_

The glow of the television flickered ominous shadows onto John's face, exaggerating his solemn expression as he focused on the recent news update, fingers cupping his chin.

_"__The President has issued another warning to the Amazons, seeking approval from congress for a potential air strike, as they get closer to US boarders…"_

Sliding his hands onto his knees, Robin leaned forward towards the screen.

_"__While there has been no official sighting of Princess Diana, formerly known as Wonder Woman, the President remains optimistic about the new weapon…"_

They were down in the lower-level, piled into the monitoring room. While most of the equipment hadn't been used in some time, Robin was able to fiddle with a few wires and reboot the system. A hazy black and white image captured the raw footage of Amazonian soldiers flooding into Mexico City, spears and daggers swinging and flying. People were dragged from their homes, kicking and screaming, and ordered onto their knees.

The heroes remained silent throughout the entire segment, only shifting and sighing during the limited commercial interruptions. But John knew they had to speak. Something needed to be said.

"I…" he tried but Nightwing beat him to it.

"I can't believe she's doing this." His eyes didn't stray from the screen. "This doesn't make any sense, I mean, hell, Diana was part of the damn trinity…"

"They're targeting everyone, though." Batgirl frowned. "Not just men. Isn't that against their beliefs?"

Red Hood groaned. "Mystery number 44,002. Take a seat."

The screen cut to interviews with angry protestors marching in front of the gates of the White House. Signs displaying phrases like, _superheroes or villains? _and _no more capes, _waved in the air.

"It's just, like, really sick you know?" A girl with a nose ring said to the reporter. "I thought we were done with this superhero bullshit but it's always something else. Wait, is this on live?"

"Go back to space!" Another shouted.

"Has everybody lost their minds!" An older man with glasses grabbed the microphone. "We need the League's help or were all gonna die!"

"Finally." Red Hood clucked his tongue. "I was starting to wonder if the world was taken over by a bunch of dumbasses."

The reporter appeared again, adjusting her earpiece. "Additionally, this marks the one year anniversary of the absence of the Dark Knight. Reports from Gotham City have been conflicting but crime has been rising to an ultimate high…"

Robin's eyebrows knitted as his eyes scanned the images of his city. It was as if he was seeing it for the first time - the prostitutes, drug dealers, and gangs. While it wasn't "home sweet home," it was still something. Coming back from the sheltered life of _Cheswick's Boys_ Academy after all this time was like a brain freeze. Culture shock. All of the above. Robin couldn't seem to process anything.

"So," John said, "you couldn't find J'onn?"

Red Hood shrugged, clearly bored, but it was Nightwing that said, "With his transforming abilities, we didn't have much of a shot. I mean, do you blame him? If I were him, I'd want to stay low too."

Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"What?" Nightwing glared.

"Okay, look, let's not." John raised his hands. Damn. He could only imagine how Tim felt having to referee everyone all the time. "There's got to be something we can use to track down all of the members. Bruce included."

Wally ran his fingers through his unruly red hair. "Whelp, all I remember are the homing beckons from the Watchtower, but that all went to shit soo…"

"Fucking Waller," muttered Red Hood, fiddling with his gun.

"Fucking Waller indeed," John said and crossed his arms. "But that's all in the past. There's nothing we can do about it now. What are our other options?"

Batgirl shrugged. "We can focus our attention on the younger squad. Try reaching out to them again. But, Bart doesn't need to be called or anything."

Wally gave a weak smile. "I know, I know. We can use all the help we can get but Bart's somebody I'd like to stay out of all this. I mean, he's totally over the whole superhero thing anyhow."

Batgirl nodded. "Robin?"

He realized he had barely said anything, eyes glued to his curled fists. After all this time not fighting crime, being so suddenly thrust into basically saving the world was somewhat jarring. _But, where was he_, he thought. Robin cleared his throat.

"Even though Connor may be our best shot, I think we should still try again with Kaldur and M'gann. If we had Kaldur on our side, he could possibly gain help from Aquaman and his kingdom. Not to mention M'gann could probably find J'onn. Or something. What?"

Nightwing grinned, bumping his shoulder. "That's my boy."

"Pfft, whatever." But he could feel the tips of his ear warm red.

Wally let himself smile again, eyes wandering around the room to his fellow teammates. It almost felt natural again, being with other heroes. Whatever _hero_ meant anyway. And while he always tried to look at the bright side of things, even he couldn't ignore the hopeless situation they were in. The images flashing on the screen only ensured Wally's thoughts. Were they really going to do this? All together?

"So it's all settled then." Wally cleared his throat. "Our goal is to target the young squad and hope everything falls into place after that?"

John snorted, his head shaking again like a bobble head as his brown eyes lingered on the TV screen. Without the usual green hue, his irises seemed dull. "What exactly are we doing here, guys?"

"John, c'mon" –

"No, seriously, Wally." He stood up. "I mean, I agreed to meet with everyone tonight and listen to your let's-see-what-happens plan but what exactly is the point? What, are we trying to get the League back together or something?"

"_Why _did you agree to come here tonight?" Red Hood asked the floor.

John spun around. "I'm sorry – are you actually talking to me?"

"You didn't _have _to come here tonight. You didn't even have to join us downstairs. But you did. So answer that."

"What the hell are you trying to say? Cause I'm definitely not in the mood for some cryptic Batman-esque message."

"Look," said Batgirl, "he's got a point. Both of you do. John, you wouldn't have come here unless you still believed in us and wanted to do something about all of this. But, is that what we're trying to do, restore the League? Or just simply stop the bad guys."

The Amazonians had gained large amounts of territory in parts of Europe and Central America in the past eight months. But, it had been almost a year since Superman changed his cape and Diana returned to Themyscira. Nearly three years since the Justice League disbanded in a humiliating chaotic mess, while the Young Justice Squad later dispersed. Four years since Batman quit the team, withdrawing all funding from Wayne Corps. And four years and three months since Robin quietly withdrew from his squad and packed for boarding school. They were tired, lost and confused as to what the world wanted from them.

"Dude, are you in this or what?" Wally stared at John, which he simply ignored. "I gave you my little speech at your apartment and, well, we're all that's left. We're all here so what do you want?"

"I want...I mean…" He threw his hands up in the air. "Damn, I don't know, I'm a dad now - you know that. I can't just…I just want all this to make sense."

"Then that's what we'll do! That's what we're trying to do. You _know _we have to get things back together because all of this is a fucking mess and you know it. The League, the vigilantes, the squad, shit, all of it. Cause right now, you, and your kids and everyone…we're all just…"

Red Hood raised his hand. "Fucked?"

"Yeah." Wally blew out a breath, his freckled face deflating red. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So that's it then. We're all in this together or what?" Robin peeked from underneath his hood, glancing around hesitantly. But all eyes landed on John, who, instead of sitting back down, was clenching his fists.

"John…" Batgirl bit her lip. "John, when was the last time you used your ring?"

He unclenched his fists just as everyone suddenly started to shift in their seats. While not all of them had superpowers, it all seemed to fit together.

"It's okay," Wally tried but paused one John raised a hand.

"It isn't that. I told you I'm a dad now, and I feel, like, being a superhero – being Green Lantern – was so long ago. I don't even know if I could. But…"

"Yeah?"

"But you're right." He closed his eyes. "Shit, Wally, I seriously hate you. All of you guys."

Red Hood stretched and rolled out of his seat. "What a surprise. Well, this has all been really touching guys really. But, I'm in the mood to get some shit done. Shall we? And don't roll your eyes at me, Babs."

"Too late."

"Dumbass," coughed Nightwing.

"Dick!" Red Hood sneezed.

John groaned. "Let's all just go before I change my mind."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The time frame may be somewhat off so I might have to go back and edit this later. Hopefully, this chapter has expanded on the current events and doesn't seem redundant. Working on getting each characters' voices right too.._


	6. Beyond

_Present_

The black dial clicked, revealing a fresh new set of numbers.

Amanda's eyes merely glanced at the time not before returning to the popcorn ceiling. Lying in bed, fully dressed, her hands clasped over her pudgy stomach in the darkness of her room. The sun's rays created a golden glow across her body as it set, faintly dimming the room, as dark purple painted the sky. She took a deep breath.

The phone rang.

_Right on time, _Amanda thought, and hesitated a few seconds before sitting up and stretching the phone cord towards her.

"Waller." Her eyes trailed to the balcony window.

"Hi, Ms. Waller. The President's on the other line for you," Lin, her assistant, said. "It's secured. Shall I transfer him?"

She nodded, not before realizing the chances of Lin seeing her were pretty much nonexistence. "Yes. Go ahead."

Silence.

Amanda bunched the fabric of her skirt in her fists as she tried to focus on the scattering thoughts in her head. She didn't need this right now – she really didn't. He had been watching her like a hawk, and the room almost felt smaller once Amanda heard the sound of his deep voice reverberate on the other end.

"Amanda."

She frowned, closing her eyes. "Lex."

"Long time no speak? It's been ages."

"What exactly do you want, Lex."

He chuckled and Amanda tried not to cringe. "That's what I like about you, Waller. Never dilly dally. Just straight to the point."

"Are you trying to give me a compliment?" she shifted on the covers. "Because it's not working."

"Oh, aren't you voracious."

Amanda shook her head. "How secure is this line?"

"I would think after everything you would have the heart to trust me." But when she didn't reply, she could almost _hear _him smirking. "You don't have to worry about anything. I just wanted to check how everything was going with the files."

"Like I told you yesterday: fine. Smoothly. Perfect. Do those words mean anything to you?"

"Because I received, well, a bit of a complaint from the higher-ups."

Amanda blinked.

"Something about a few files missing. Nothing too serious. But," he drawled, "thought I'd check in on it."

"Are you kidding?"

"I don't have time for jokes."

"Neither do I."

She wasn't as prepared as she would have liked to be for whatever type of game he was playing. Lex was already a few steps ahead, and Amanda was trailing too far behind. She had already lost, and he knew that. So what exactly was he trying to accomplish? Amanda pulled the cord further.

"Amanda," Lex breathed. "There are times when I underestimate you. Times when I think 'what can a silly woman from the city know about any of this.' But sometimes you underestimate me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're too smart."

"You're point being?"

At this, the line remained silent longer than what she would have liked. Amanda stared at the receiver. "I'm always one step ahead, Amanda, so don't fuck with me. Remember that. Something even your dear cousin should be able to understand. Agreed?"

Amanda glared. "Is that it then?"

"I'm sending a chopper for you so we can discuss the current operation after my meeting with the big guy tomorrow. Bright and early. You should probably change out of your work clothes and get some shut eye."

She almost dropped the phone.

"Amanda, darling, are you still there?"

_That bastard._

"I'll bring the Cadmus reports." She took a deep breath. "Just make sure your boy scout is out of earshot."

"Sweet dreams."

But once Amanda hung up the phone, slamming it down on the base with a loud clank, she simply patted her hair and cleared her throat. "You can come out now."

First were the tips of his red boots, the edge of his cape, and then soon the gleaming symbol on his chest as he descended onto the balcony. The door slid open and in hovered Superman, arms crossed and head tilted. Light bags perched underneath his eyes, and his usual lively glow seemed somewhat dimmed.

"Well," Superman said, "that was interesting."

Amanda stood up and headed for the mini-fridge in the corner of her hotel room. Even though he had been wearing the new suit for a few months now, the inky black color always startled her.

"Water?" she grabbed two bottles, placing the other on her drawer when he shook his head.

"This still doesn't prove anything, Ms. Waller. And, even so, I still have my duty to attend to."

"I understand that President Luthor has been calling the shots for some time so it must be difficult for you to make a decision without him."

Superman snorted. "If you're trying to insult me, it's not working."

"I'm just surprised a man like you would ignore all of the warning signs."

"And I'm surprised that you would assume that I'd just suddenly drop everything I'm doing and trust you."

"You trust Lex though." Amanda took a long sip. Anything she could do to calm her hands.

He sighed. "I never said I trusted him. But I do what I can. He trusts me with my role, and I know he wants the best for the people."

"Do you? His lenient stance on the Amazon invasion doesn't disturb you? The fact that no one has even seen Wonder Woman hasn't give you any doubts?"

She knew mentioning one of his partners' name would cause him to falter.

"My…my mission is to keep the peace. Stay out of politics. All of the other factors remain irrelevant."

"When Luthor was reelected for his second term and decided to use you after the fall, I have to admit, I was…skeptical. But here you stand, sounding like his puppet."

He pursed his lips, eyes darkening.

Amanda continued. "All I'm saying is…be careful, Superman."

His eyebrows raised, but he quickly recovered. "I should get going. You know where to find me."

Amanda tightened the cap back onto the bottle and turned around. While she hadn't seemed tired earlier, she now felt like collapsing underneath the scratchy hotel sheets and sipping wine until she passed out. Forget about all of it: Lex, Cadmus, the Amazon invasion, and the fall of the superheroes. How did she get wrapped up in all of this?

"I know what people are saying about me."

She nearly choked and spun around to see Superman lingering by the door, a hand clutching the frame. "I thought you left."

He chuckled softly but his mouth didn't quirk. "You should trust me to do the right thing, Ms. Waller. Get some rest."

While her job surrounded her with various superheroes, super villains, aliens and clones, Amanda would never get used to seeing him fly away in the colorful sky. Once she slipped off her pantyhose, wiggling her toes, she opened the draw to her nightstand. A bottle of pain reliever lay on top of papers. It was recommended to take one, but Amanda popped two. She was going to need it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Para o convidado - Obrigado pela avaliação ! I appreciate the reviews!_


	7. Elsewhere

_Before…_

* * *

><p>"Destination ahead. Switch to telepathic communication in T-minus sixty seconds." Pressing the button, Aqualad turned off the watch communicator not before glancing into the shadows. His surrounding teammates crouched silently, bodies tense to pounce. The League ordered them on a mission to simply obtain intel on a new governmental agency that seemed to be linked to too many of their recent attacks and conflicts. The building of Cadmus lay head, glowing like a beacon of light against the starless night sky in the middle of deserted lands.<p>

"Remember, Kaldur," said Miss Martian, tucking a stray red strand behind her ear. "I'm perfectly fine with our team up and everything. Like it's no big deal or whatever. But don't get in my way without explaining anything cause, well, I mean just don't."

He sighed but closed his eyes. No use of their bantering plaguing his mind on this mission. "May we argue about this later, M'gann?"

"Who's arguing?"

"Ugh, damnit, seriously?" Artemis scowled as she squatted underneath a low tree branch. She swatted another insect crawling up her arm. "And, no, I'm not talking about these creepy crawling things."

"Honestly," said Kid Flash. "Hate to interrupt your little lover's spat but can we deal with your relationship issues later? Mission's set to go in less than, like, thirty seconds. Not to mention I have to pee."

Miss Martian glared but it was Robin who shook his head as he shifted next to the bushes. "Dude. I told you not to go through the soda in the mini-fridge on the way here. Diana's gonna kill you."

Kid Flash burped in response.

"Fifteen seconds." Aqualad made sure to give him a pointed look, which unsurprisingly went unnoticed in the dark. He took a deep breath, turning towards the Martian. "And I am sorry. I did not mean to" –

"Ten seconds. And save it, Kaldur. You're right…" Miss Martian said as she began to levitate towards the night sky, eyes darkening, "we've done enough talking."

And while Aqualad wanted to pull Miss Martian back down gently by her boot, tell her the words he couldn't say when the pair broke up merely three days ago, he said nothing. Instead, Aqualad gave a slight nod to his teammates before darting down the hill, staying low to the ground as Robin dashed by in the other direction engulfed in the shadows. There was a slight breeze, signaling Kid Flash's descent towards the building while Artemis' feet pattered nearby. But Aqualad remained focused on the beating of his heart and the fluttering of his breath as he reached the rusted gates.

The building loomed ahead, towering towards the dark clouds. While it seemed to lay unhidden in the middle of nowhere, the surrounding trees and marshes made it difficult to reach. Lights flickered against the large vine covered sign, CADMUS CENTER, perched near the outpost, and the few guards left on duty stood motionless around the gates. The reports given to them by Hawkgirl only informed them on the broadest details – the location and agency title. While Batman and Superman had their own ideas of what the organization dealt with, the young squad was sent to confirm their suspicions.

Tilting his head, Aqualad took a deep breath, unsure of what to expect once they surveyed the building. But, it lasted only momentarily until he felt pressure on his body, muscles contracting, as Miss Martian levitated him above the multiple gates and over the barbed wire. He landed softly on his feet once they were inside the inner gate. The machinery hummed gently as the pair maneuvered around the outside premises, dodging guards and sneaking past cameras.

"You're nothing," Batman said to the Team a few hours earlier. They stood, shoulders back, in the middle of the monitoring room as they watched him loomed over the computer, back facing them. The monitor screen flashed several governmental reports – all of which they knew little about. "You're shadows – silent and transparent. This is a ghost mission. No combat. Understood?"

The Caped Crusader's words echoed in Miss Martian's head as she began to shift her physical form, becoming invisible. But of course Aqualad would take it upon himself as the group's leader to remind her once again before she phased through the building's wall.

"_Remember what Batman said_" –

"_I remember, Kaldur_." Her voice echoed in his head as the green of her skin slowly became transparent. "_No combat_."

He paused. She was now entirely invisible and while he wasn't sure if she had already passed through the wall, Aqualad still decided to say, "_Be careful_."

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, Shayera licked off the salt from her fingers as she headed towards the main room with a bag of chips in hand. The Hall was quiet with the young squad out on their night mission, which normally she would be grateful of. Back at the Watchtower, a few of the Justice League members remained to discuss previous engagements as a few others, namely Batman, returned to their territories. And while she had been living at the Hall of Justice for quite some time – no real means of a job to financially support her for an apartment – Shayera was terribly bored. Sure, she ought to be monitoring the computer, checking to see the progress of the Team, but, damn, could the Thanagarian use some entertainment. Something other than logistical planning and submitting coordinates.

Even Wally's presence could do. Maybe. If she didn't try to strangle him.

"Stupid John," she mumbled, grabbing a few more greasy chips. With their latest argument, John had decided not to keep her company at the Hall of Justice. There were times when he would invite her to his apartment, spending days even, but those times now seemed so long ago. Him and his big-ass ego.

Sighing, Shayera keyed in her password to the main door and with a hiss, it opened to reveal J'onn J'onzz sitting at the computer.

"Didn't know you were staying tonight." She raised an eyebrow as the computer screen quickly changed, the files J'onn had been gazing at minimized. His cape billowed as he swiveled in his seat to face his friend.

"I assumed you were up in the Tower." He tilted his head. "Are not those chips Wally's?"

Shayera shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

A small smile tugged at J'onn's mouth, but he turned back to the screen before Shayera could return the gesture. After all of the years working together, she felt as though she still didn't know the Martian well. Shayera could pretty much do without Batman, his asshole mysterious nature was something she didn't particularly care for, but J'onn's soft spokenness and silence always nudged her to at least try to crack the walls he put up. She understood the loneliness to a certain extent – living on this planet Earth that was so vastly different from her original home gave her a strong sense of otherness that she was sure J'onn dealt with every day.

She leaned against the control panel as he continued to organize computer reports and manage documents. "Anything from the Team yet?"

"They have infiltrated the center. Robin updated the live stream three minutes ago with a few images. I believe they work well."

"Better than we do anyway." Shayera focused on the crumbs at the bottom of the bag. Anything to ignore J'onn's probing eyes.

"You and John are unhappy."

"You don't need telepathy to see that." She snorted but then quickly cleared her throat. "What about you though? I barely see you outside of missions anymore."

He began typing. "I apologize. Does staying here at night by yourself trouble you?"

"Pfft, please."

J'onn chuckled softly. "I still feel as if I do not know much of this world. Living here almost isolates us from everyone else."

"I don't think it _necessarily _isolates us." Shayera shrugged, tossing the now empty bag into the nearby trash bin. She missed. "I mean we can always go out, and we both live here on our will."

"True. But there's something else that troubles you. I can sense it."

She grinned. "Of course you can…I just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me about anything. If you need advice – I mean I'm not a counselor or anything but, if you just want to talk, I'm here. Okay?"

"Thank you, Shayera." He paused. If she didn't know any better, there seemed to be a glimmer of nervousness breaking his impassive expression. "It can sometimes be difficult here, not knowing another Martian, but I've always seen you as a good friend."

She laughed. "I'm glad. But don't forget about M'gann. I know she seems to be adjusting well to everything. Speaking of which, has the stream been updated since?"

Shayera's hands roamed over the keyboard, practically brushing aside J'onn from the monitor, who remained quiet. Typing a few strokes and moving the mouse, the screen pixelated, revealing a few grainy images from inside Cadmus – building maps, employee directory, and a few locked doors.

"Do you believe they will find anything?"

"I don't know." Shayera frowned. "I mean, I think it's weird that they keep coming up in some of our missions, but there are bigger things to worry about. Like, what does Batman expect them to find?

Suddenly the images were interrupted with a download box sent from Robin's flashdrive.

J'onn peered towards the screen. "Cadmus data files…"

"Huh. That kid's good."

Back at Cadmus, Robin grinned, his teeth glowing from the flashing computer screen before him. While the rest of the Team surveyed the premises in pairs, the young Boy Wonder was going solo. He almost cringed thinking about the negative air surrounding M'gann and Kaldur since their recent breakup, and it wasn't like Artemis and Wally were the best of pals or anything. Robin shook his head. Relationship issues. No wonder Batman never allowed him to date. Well, that and the big guy was paranoid beyond belief. Nonetheless, it was easier for Robin to remain focus on this particular mission as he remained to gather intel alone.

"Aaand bingo," he whispered once the device he had plugged into the computer blinked.

When the Team split up and entered the building, Robin found himself snooping from hallway to hallway, aching to disable the cameras but decided to keep low. He knew Batman didn't want them to cause any attention and, well, that would probably cause some attention. So he stayed pressed against the walls, embedding himself within the shadows, and eventually wound up in one of the dark lab centers. There wasn't too much for him to grow too suspicious about – a few microscopes rested on tables, dozens of empty petri dishes filled some cabinets, and a large plexi-glass stretched across the entire length of a wall. Once he waved his thermographic camera in front of the material, making sure there wasn't anyone behind the glass, Robin headed to the sole computer in the middle of the room.

"_Robin to Team_…" he closed his eyes as he felt Miss Martian latch onto his mind, "_what's the dealio?"_

"_Artemis to Robin_…" a few moments of silence, "Dealio_? Really? Who taught you that, your grandmother?"_

Robin chuckled. "_You know you're impressed with my slang usage_."

"_Like I'm impressed by your brand of bullshit."_

"_I have a brand?"_

"_Of course. Robin the Troll Wonder – bullshitting your fellow people since_" –

"_Hate to interrupt your flirting_," Kid Flash's voice slid in, "_but, yes, I think I've found something. See how I have to do everything while Artemis does nothing? You're killing me here Kaldur."_

"_Code names!"_ Robin frowned. How on Earth was that flirting? Dumbass Bart and his dumbass accusations. His heart pounded in agreement. "_And I'm on my way_."

Opening the large metal door, Robin slid out to the dim hallways. He hadn't bumped into too many guards – most of them seemed to be preoccupied on the main floor with the one and only small TV. His feet patted against the cold tile as he navigated the path, every so often glancing at his teammates' location with the homing beacons. Robin was getting closer. The boy paused at a corner and leaned slightly forward to check the area. A camera creaked in the corner of the ceiling as it rotated side to side. Timing was everything. Batman had always instructed him to move along with the environment. Anything out of the ordinary could cause –

"_Dude, where the hell are you?"_ Kid Flash's voice rang in his head. "_This is some serious shit_."

"_I'm coming as fast as I can! Hold the party_."

"_Robin_…" It was Aqualad's voice now. Deep and slow. "_You're going to want to see this. Now."_

So Robin adjusted his movements, his feet tiptoeing as quickly as possible, as his mind raced just as frantically. While everyone assumed Batman told him everything, he didn't know too much about this particular mission. But he could tell by his mentor's calculating expression that Cadmus was indeed something serious. It wasn't just busy work for the Team. And once Robin slipped into the room in which his teammates gathered, frozen in awe, he understood immediately.

Because seeing a naked boy floating in a tube, with the words _Superman #113_ displayed, could do that to a person.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wasn't sure how the transitions between different scenes played out. Hopefully well?_


End file.
